La apuesta terrorifica
by creppylover
Summary: los chicos trataran de averiguar el mayor miedo de las chicas MALA EN SUMMARYS. LEAN PLEASEEE :3


**jijijiji hice muy pervertidos a los chicos e este fic XDDDDDDD.**

**Tienen que leer Corey el casamentero antes de leer este fic.**

**ES ENSERIO LEAN ESE PRIMERO ATES DE ESTE O-O**

* * *

**Una apuesta terrorífica**

En el garaje de Corey.  
Corey,Larry,Kin, Kon y Carl estaban en la oscuridad mientras Carl sostenía una gorra.

-bien chicos- decía Kin-el que encuentre la debilidad o miedo de las chicas primero ganara... ¡Esto!

Kin saca fotos de cada una de las chicas.  
Cuando eran bebés,cuando tenían entr años,cuando llevaban uniforme escolar,llevaban traje de baño,una foto donde salía su figura completa ,una en donde sonreían inocentemente,sacaban la lengua o hacían la cara del gato de Sherk.

-¿D-Donde conseguiste esas fotos?-

Pregunto Corey todo sonrojado,Kin guarda las fotos en una mochila.

-tengo mis ,el juego comienza...¡Aho...!-

-¡espera!-interrumpe Corey-sería mejor que cada quien asustara a una sola chica..para... ya saben...las fotos.

-oh...Esta bien...-dice Kin-Carl,préstame tu gorra.

-ok-

Carl le pasa la gorra a Kin.

-ya que somos cinco,tendré que eliminar a 7 que escojan a...

-¡Laney!-

Grita Corey.

-¡Carrie!-

Grita Larry.

-¡Konnie!-

Grita Carl.

-¡Samy!-

Grita Kon.

Kin los ve con ojos de exasperación y suspira.

-bien,pero no crean que se juega así porque sí.Tendrán que tomar un papel y ver que chica les toco.

-Awww-

Los 4 se deprimen.  
Kin escribe los nombres,cada uno en un papel diferente.  
El los coloca en la gorra,la sacude un poco y pone la gorra en el medio.

-bien...escojan un papel y cada quien diga quien les toco.-

Todos sacan un papel y lo abren,3 de los cinco chicos sonrieron al ver quien les toco.

-¡si,me toco Samy!-

Grita feliz Kon.

-¡oh yhea,me toco Konnie!-

Dice feliz Carl.

-¡me toco Kim!-

Dice Kin sonriendo,el mira a Corey y a Larry y ambos tenían una cara de decepción en su rostro.

-me toco Laney...-

Dice Larry desilusionado.

-a mi Carrie...¿¡Papá,que te hice para merecer esto!?-

Grito Corey mirando al suelo.

-ya no sean llorones.-les dice Carl-¡**A asustar**!-

* * *

Carl estaba caminando dentro de una cueva junto a Konnie.

-oye Konnie-Carl llama la atención de su novia,ella lo mira-¿sabías qué en esta cueva,muchas personas han muerto debido a que el fantasma de un minero se aparece y los mata?

-No,¿hay una leyenda o algo?-

-Sip.  
La leyenda cuenta,que un minero estaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre,pero en ese entonces el por accidente golpeó una fuga de agua con su pico,la agua le cayó en los ojos,el no se fijó por donde iba y se terminó resbalando pero el pico que traía en la mano salió volando y cayo justamente en su corazón ocasionando su muerte.  
Pero eso no es todo,además de eso,gracias a la fuga de agua que mojo la tierra,el se quedo enterrado...Justo...donde...¡estas!.-

Carl señala los pies de Konnie con la linterna,Konnie mira a sus pies y ve que una mano esquelética le tomo el pie.  
Ella tomo la mano esquelética y la movió,resultaba que la mano era falsa.

-¿esta es una clase de prueba de valor o algo así?-

Pregunta Konnie a Carl.

-¿no te dan miedo los fantasmas?

Pregunta el incrédulo.

-bueno...jamás eh visto uno-

Le dice ella,el solo agacha la cabeza derrotado.

**[Miedo a los fantasmas:FALLIDO]**

* * *

-¡oye Lanes,ven aquí un momento!-

Dice Larry llamando la atención de Laney.  
Ambos estaban en la sala de la casa de la abuela de Larry.

Laney estaba leyendo una revista en el sillón de la sala hasta que Larry la llamo.

-¿qué pasa?-

-Entra aquí un momento-

Larry la metió en el armario y el se metió también.

-¿No me vas a violar verdad?-

Pregunta ella algo confundida.

-Bueno...

Larry sonríe de manera pervertida.

-¡LARRY!-

Laney le grita algo sonrojada y el se ríe.

-jejeje,no,tranquila,no te haré nada...

Ambos se quedan en un silencio total.  
Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Larry comenzó a transpirar agitadamente.

-¡Las paredes se cierran!,¡sáquenme de aquí!,¡no lo soporto!,¡sáquenme!,¡ahhhh,abuela!-

Larry comenzaba a arañar la puerta mientras Laney arqueaba una ceja confundida.

**[Miedo a la oscuridad o claustrofobia:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Samy tenía una mirada confundida en su cara mientras Kon sostenía una aguja en frente de su cara.

-¿Yogurt?-

Pregunta ella confundida.  
Kon solo sonríe inocentemente.

**[Miedo a las agujas:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Kim escuchaba música sentada en el sillón del garaje de Carrie.  
Kin estaba atarás del sillón,el sonríe maliciosamente.  
Kin saco una caja con varios insectos.  
El saco un ciempiés y una araña.

-'hagan lo suyo pequeñines'-

Kin les susurra,ellos escalan el sillón y se ponen al lado de Kim.  
Kin se ríe un poco pero luego la oye reír,el,confundido,se asoma para ver que pasaba y ve a Kim acariciar a ambos insectos.

-'¿debes de estar bromeando?'-

Susurra el incrédulo pero no se fijó que una cucaracha caminaba sobre su espalda.  
La cucaracha se metió en su camisa y el dio un grito enorme asustando a Kim mientras trataba de sacarse la cucaracha de encima.  
Kim,al ver esto,toma una escoba y golpea la espalda de cae al suelo dolorido.

-g-gracias...

Dice Kin.

**[Fobia a los insectos:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Carrie miraba a Corey con una mirada asesina.  
Corey sostenía una botella de agua vacía mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
Carrie estaba toda mojada haciendo que estornudara.

-pagarás por esto-

-lo se...

**[Hidrofobia/Fobia al agua:FALLIDO]**

* * *

Kin,Kon,Carl y Larry estaban sentados en el sillón del garaje.

-Ya hemos intentado de todo.- Dice Larry-talves no haya nada que asuste a las chicas-

-jejejejeje...

Los cuatro miran atrás suyo y ven a Corey con un balde lleno de serpientes

-encontré algunas serpientes,esto de seguro dará una visión desagradable para Carrie-

-cualquiera sentiría desagrado con eso,no es un punto débil-

Le dice Kin con un tic en el ojo.

-¿a poco hay serpientes en PeaceVille?-

Pregunta Kon confundido.

-un momento...-Larry ve las serpientes y se le hiela la sangre y retrocede un poco-¡Esas no son serpientes normales Corey,son serpientes de Pitón!

Corey ve el balde asustado y arroja el balde y las serpientes salen arrastrandose.  
Los chicos gritan y salen corriendo de ahí.  
Corey cierra la puerta del garaje rápidamente.

-¿¡En qué pensabas!?-

Le grita Larry todo asustado y enojado.

-¡perdón,no me fije en que eran de pitón!-

-llamare a un especialista para que se lleve a las pitones-

Dice Kin sacando su celular.

-¡chicos!,¡chicos!-

Kim comienza a gritar junto con Konnie.  
Ambas estaban corriendo junto con Carrie y Laney.

-¿chicas,que sucede?-

Pregunta Carl.

-¡Samy esta peleando con unos chicos!-

Dice Laney.

-bah,eso es normal en...

Corey es interrumpido.

-¡los chicos están borrachos y tienen como 19 o 21 años!-

Grita Carrie algo molesta y preocupada.  
Kon abre los ojos como platos.

* * *

Un chico tomaba de los hombros a Samy mientras ella trataba de safarse.

-Vamos pequeña,¿porqué no vas con nosotros y te diviertes un poco en nuestro apartamento?-

-¡A-APLASTAR!-

Grita ella tratando de golpearlo pero el chico era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-

Ambos chicos voltean y ven a los chicos y a las chicas ahí parados.

-¡déjenla en paz!-

Grita Kon.

-jajaja,¿y quien va a detenerme,tu gordiflón?,no me hagas reír-

Le dice el amigo del chico que estaba romano a Samy de los brazos.

-Talves no,pero el si-

Dice apuntando a Larry quien tenía una mirada asesina.  
Ambos chicos se miran y comienzan a reír.

-porfavor,¿un enano como el cree que puede vencer a unos chicos altos y musculosos como nosotros?-

Dice el chico que tomaba a Samy de los hombros.  
El se comienza a reír a un más hasta que Larry le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.  
El soltó a Samy haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.  
Larry le dio varias patadas a el y luego comenzó a golpear a ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después,los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí todos golpeados.

-¿cómo hiciste todo eso?-

Le pregunta Kin indignado y asombrado mientras Larry se sacudía las manos.

-es sencillo-comienza a decir Kim-Larry estudia ninjitsu,Karate,Tae-Kwon-Do y Judo.

-pensé que sólo hacia Béisbol y Basquetbol-

Dice Corey mientras Larry ayudaba a Samy a levantarse.

-ya llame a un médico,vendrá en algunos minutos-

Dice Laney mientras guardaba su celular.

-Samy no necesita un médico,Samy esta bien...¡Yogurt!-

Dice ella mientras se limpiaba la falda.  
Kon tenía una mirada sería.

-¿Eres alguien de ese tipo?-

Preguntaba el a Samy.  
Ella solo arquea una ceja mientras sacaba una lengua.

-¿Cómo un maestro de artes marciales como Larry?

-¿Yogurt?-

Kon toma a Samy de los hombros.

-¡este no es momento de yogurt Samy! ¿¡Por qué crees que una chica como tu puede ocuparse de unos chicos!?

-...no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello...

Dice Samy sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡piensa un poco,idiota! ¡Eres una chica!

Todos se asombraron ante eso,jamás habían visto a Kon tan enojado.  
Samy frunce el ceño un poco.

-me disculpo por causar problemas,pero no veo el porque tienen que regañarme ¡No hice nada malo!

Grita ella enojada,todos se sorprendieron ante eso,jamás la habían visto así o siquiera hablar más de una frase o hablar normalmente.

-Ya veo...-Kon suelta los hombros de Samy y se comienza a alejar-Entonces haz lo que quieras,no hablare contigo hasta que aceptes que estas equivocada.-

Kon se aleja de ahí dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.  
Todos voltearon a Samy y vieron algo que no creyeron ver.  
Ella tenía la cabeza baja,se veía apagada.

* * *

-¡La cena está lista!-

Grita la abuela de Larry desde la cocina.  
Larry,Corey,Laney,Carrie,Kim,Kin,Kon,Konnie y Samy fueron a la cocina.  
Cada quien tomo su plato con espagueti,puré de papá y carne y un vaso con jugo.  
Todos regresaron a la sala para ver la tele.  
Carl voltea hacia la ventana.

-Wow,esta oscureciendo, parece que va a llover-

Dice Corey.

-Parece que va a llover,el cielo se está nublando,parece que va a llover,ay mamá me estoy mojando-

Comienza a cantar Carl,Corey lo mira con cara de "¿enserió?"  
Carl sonríe inocentemente ante eso.

-Si quieres hablar de oscuridad...-Carl voltea hacia los pelirrojos-Aquí hay un aura aun más oscura comparada con la que hay afuera

Dicen ambos mientras veían a Kon comiendo el puré de papas mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-Si se iba a poner tan deprimido...

Dice Kin pero no término la frase ya que Kim lo interrumpió.

-...No debería haber comenzado a pelarse con ella en primer lugar-

Kon voltea hacia Samy y se le hiela la sangre al ver que estaba comiendo la carne como sí fuera monstruo.

-¿n-no crees que estas estirando mucho la carne?

-¿eh?,pensaba qué no ibas a hablarme más-

Pregunta ella mientras masticaba la carne.  
Ella rompió la carne con sus dientes,Kon dejo el plato en la mesita de centro que estaba ahí y se levantó

-ya vas a reflexionar por lo que hiciste ;me voy a dormir-

_**(N/A:así,los chicos y chicas harán una pequeña piyamada en la casa de la abuela de Larry...Ustedes saben...Por la apuesta)**_

Kon sube las escaleras dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

Samy iba a romper otro pedazo de carne pero luego se detiene.

-Talves...debería de aprender Karate o algo...

Dice ella recordando lo que le había dicho Kon

-¿qué?,¿en eso piensas?-

Preguntan al unísono Kin y Carl.

-¿Y vas a hacer eso?-

Pregunta Kin

-no vamos a impedir que intentes eso...-le dice Larry-Pero ese no es el problema.

-¿Eh?-

-Sinceramente,yo también quiero que reflexiones sobre tus actos temerarios de hoy-

Le dice Larry

-¿porqué?,si no les eh causado ningún problema

Dice Samy a respuesta de que Kin,Carl,Corey y Larry se mirarán entre sí y suspirarán.

-Te equivocas Samy-Le dice Kin-discúlpate con todos.  
También deberías de pedirle perdón a Kon por tenerlo tan preocupado.

-¿Estaban todos preocupados por mi chicos?-

-ahh,esta chica-

Dicen todos los chicos al unísono un poco frustrados

-ya veo...-Dice Samy,Kon estaba espiando arriba de las escaleras-...Lo siento mucho.

Dice ella a respuesta de que los chicos la abrazaron.

-Te perdonamos por que eres tierna-

Dicen todos,ella los fulmina con la mirada y la dejan de abrazar atemorizados.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta-le dice Kon bajando de las escaleras-te perdono.

Le dice a respuesta de que Samy sonriera y se abalanzará hacia Kon y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Suavemente Suave-

Dice ella feliz.

-Yyyy ... La antigua Samy volvió-

Dice Konnie sonriendo y también algo asustada.

-Bueno...no se ustedes pero yo iré a dormir-

Dice Kin subiendo las escaleras dejando a los demás ahí abajo,Carrie toma un bocado de puré de papá pero luego:

-...ugh...-La cara de Carrie se comienza a hacer verde,Laney la mira

-¿sucede algo Carrie?-

-C-Creo que el puré de papas me cayo mal-

Dice Carrie mientras se tomaba el estómago y se tornaba más verde.  
Ella se cubrió su boca y subió escaleras arriba a toda velocidad en busca de un baño.

-¡ve al cuarto que esta en la izquierda Carrie!,¡ahí hay un baño,ya que el baño que tenemos no funciona!

Grita Larry a todo volumen con esperanza que Carrie lo haya escuchado.

* * *

**Minutos después...**

Carrie se estaba lavando la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-que desperdició de comida-

Se dice así misma,ella sale del cuarto del baño y se topa con Kin.  
El estaba sentado en su bolsa de dormir mientras jugaba en su PSP.  
El detalle...el no tenía puesta su camiseta.

-er...Hola Kin-

Kin voltea y ve a Carrie ahí parada

-ah,hola Carrie,no vi que entraste...

-Si,el puré de papas me cayo mal y entre a toda velocidad...¿Oye...Tienes un...

Carrie no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kin la interrumpió.

-¿Vix?-

-si...-

-Esta en mi mochila,ahí en la cama de Larry-

-gracias-

Ella se acerca a la cama pero se tropieza y cae en la cama pero se golpea en medio del tobillo.

-¡Auch!-

-¿estas bien?-

Pregunta Kin sentándose en la cama,ella asiente algo dolorida.

-eso creo...

-tranquila,tengo la solución...

El iba a tomar su mochila pero la puerta se abre mostrando a Corey.

-oye Kin,¿tienes Vix?,es que no puedo respirar muy...

Corey se calla al ver a Carrie sentada en la cama y a Kin también sentado pero sin camisa.

-¡Kin tu...

Corey no pudo completar la frase ya que Kin le coloco la caja de Vix en la mejilla de Corey.

-Ten,úsalo cuanto quieras menso-

Le dice mientras Kin se retiraba de ahí,el cerro la puerta.  
Corey se acercó a Carrie.

-¿Que es lo que estabas haciendo con Kin?-

Pregunta Corey seriamente.

-en realidad...Nada-

Corey la apuntaba con el dedo de una manera graciosa.

-¡Cómo sí fuera a creer eso! ¿¡Entonces que hacían los dos solos con las luces apagadas!? ¡Definitivamente estaban...

Corey se detiene y luego agacha la mirada.  
No iba a permitir que engañaran así a Larry,según el creía eso.

-No importa,creo que debes de estar cansada después de la a dormir ya...

Corey iba a salir del cuarto.

-eh...Corey espera...

Carrie iba detenerlo pero sonó el ruido de un trueno y un rayo apareció.  
Carrie tomo a Corey rápidamente de la camiseta con fuerza haciendo que Corey volteara.

-¿eh?-

-No...-Antes de que completara la frase un trueno y un rayo aparecen fuera de la ventana haciendo que Carrie saltara del susto.

-¿Carrie?-

-¡Lo siento...Recordé que tengo algo que hacer!-

Carrie abre el armario de Larry,entra en el y luego se encierra.

-¡Ahí adentro no hay nada que hacer!-

Le dice Corey algo confundido pero otro trueno y otro rayo caen.

-Carrie,¿te dan miedo los rayos?-Corey intentaba abrir el armario-Vamos,Carrie,sal de ahí.Darán mas miedo si estas ahí dentro.

-Estoy es lo que pasa siempre-dice Carrie desde el armario se ve que estaba abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su cara en ellas.

Corey dejo de intentar de abrir el armario y abre los ojos un poco sorprendido.

-¿siempre?-pregunta el confundido pero luego comienza a comprender-Siempre, ¿tu sola?, ¿en tu casa? Aunque estábamos cerca,no nos pediste ayuda...Ya veo..-

Corey sonríe y logra abrir el Armario.  
Carrie aún tenía su cara escondía en sus rodillas.

-Ahora lo comprendo un poco.¿Has crecido sin confiar en los demás,verdad?-Carrie alza la mirada-vamos,ven aquí...-

Corey le ofrece la mano,Carrie iba a tomarla pero otro rayo cayo haciendo que se asustara y de un impulso abrazo a Corey.

-Descuida,te ayudare a superar tus miedos...

* * *

-Vamos Larry,cálmate un poco,no creo que sea problema dejar a esos dos solos-

Le dicen Kin y Kon a Larry que estaba un poco preocupado y celoso al dejar a Carrie y Corey solos en su habitación.

-¡Estamos hablando de Corey,chicos!-les grita Larry-¿¡Creen que no se qué puede hacerle algo a Carrie!?

Kin y Kon ruedan los ojos.  
Carl suspira y toca la puerta de la habitación de Larry.

a entrar-

Al abrir la puerta se ve a Corey y Carrie hincados,Carrie tenía tapones en los oídos y los ojos vendados mientras Corey la tomaba de los hombros.

-¿Ves? Te eh vendado los ojos para que no los veas y tapones para que no los oigas-

-¡ahh,es verdad!-dice Carrie comprendiendo.

-¡De lo peor!-dicen al uniso Kin y Kon haciendo que Corey voltee asustado.

-¿¡Que juego es este!?-

Pregunta Larry cruzado de brazos mientras Kon negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que creen!-

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Los chicos estaban en la sala mientras las chicas se estaban cambiando en el cuarto.

-Bien...Parece que ganaste la apuesta Corey-

Le dice Kin.

-Ten...-Kin le entrega las fotos de Carrie-Tu premio-

Corey iba a tomar las fotos pero Larry las toma primero.

-Yoink,yo tomare estas fotos-

Dice mientras las guardaba en su bolsillo de pantalón izquierdo.  
Las chicas bajaron de las escaleras.

-Bueno...Mina me mando un mensaje de que ya esta afuera esperándome,los veo después-

Dice Carrie yendo hacia la puerta,Kin,Kon,Corey y Larry la acompañan.  
Ella abre la puerta del carro de Mina y se sube.

-Ten cuidado Carrie-Le dice Kon y ella lo mira confundida.

-Aparentemente nuestro líder tiene fetiches SM.(Sadomasoquismo).-dice Kin

-¡ya les dije que no es eso!-dice Corey molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Ya veo,¿así que eso es SM?-dice Carrie subiendo el vidrio del carro- Logro que hiciera cosas que no sabían lo que era...

-¡Que no! ¡Lo hacia por tu bien!-

-conduce B-dice Carrie y el carro comenzó a alejarse.

Corey vio como se alejaba el carro pero luego recibió una paliza en la cabeza por parte de Laney.

-y dime,¡Corey! ¿¡Qué era lo que hacías con Carrie los dos solos en el cuarto de Larry ayer en la noche con las luces apagadas!?

-L-Lanes...puedo explicarlo...

-¡Y también expliquen esto!-

Dice Kim sacando las fotos de ellas de la mochila de Kin.

-¿¡Qué se supone que son estas fotos!?-

Pregunta Konnie cruzada de brazos.

-B-Bueno...Esa es una historia muy graciosa...

Dice Carl sudando de los nervios junto con Kin y Kon.

-Cuentenla-

Dice Laney cruzada de brazos.

-Al parecer...hicimos una apuesta y el ganador obtendría las fotos de la chica que le toco descubrir su debilidad-

Explica Kin y las chicas tenían un tic en el ojo.

-¡APLASTAR!-

Grita Samy.

-esta vez concuerdo contigo Samy-

Dice Laney,la piel de los chicos se tornó blanco y comenzaron a correr despavoridos mientras las chicas los perseguían furiosamente.

**FIN**

* * *

**ADIVINARON,SAQUE LA IDEA DE UN ANIME :DDD OURA HIGH HOST CLUB X3 **

**.**

**MIREN AQUI ESTA EL VIDEO :3**

watch?v=OBIJacOU5JQ

**NOS LEEMOS DEPSUES...OH EN UOS MINUTOS OH SEGUNDOS XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
